The Feud
by Rs223
Summary: The classic AU. The feud between the Potters and the Snapes has occurred for years. Lily Snape and Remus Lupin just want it to end. When cannon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby accidentally apparate into this world, the end of the feud may be in sight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world and its characters. J.K. Rowling does.

The feud began in the 70s when James Potter and Sirius Black first met Severus Snape. Since that day the two sides would hex each other every time they met. James and Sirius were rambunctious and enjoyed the feud.

While Severus wished the torture would just end because no matter how good he was at magic, those two had more numbers, so much popularity, that he could never win. Worst, Severus was an outcast with only one special friend.

Lily Evans hated the feud. Hated the embarrassing catcalls Potter called at her after he hexed Sev in front of large audiences.

Years gone by and the feud continued. New players entered the fold after the two rivaling groups married and had children.

Now, on a bright day in the middle of March 1998 in the grounds of Hogwarts right by the lake two young players pursued the feud.

One, Harry Snape, was a kind boy who was often ridiculed as a pussy. Most of the time he would keep himself from conflict and allow his best friend Theodore Nott challenge competitors. He surprised his mother and father, Lily and Severus Snape, and, really, everyone when he fought the feud like a samurai soldier. Harry carried a talent to balance in any angle and shoot spells in an incessant succession.

Harry's opponent Justin Potter, son of Juliet and James Potter, was a klutz. He would always trip over stairs, bump into people in the hallway and have the unfortunate affinity to embarrassing situations. His best friend Terry Boot was always at his heals to make everyone forget. Still, Justin was brilliant at magic and that allowed him to fight Harry with finesse.

While the two were flinging hexes at each other, many of their classmates watched, intrigued, smiling and rooting, "Potter! Potter! Three cheers for the King."

Two people watched the fight with ghastly faces, rubbing their hands against the heads, wondering if this fight, that reoccurred nearly everyday for a little under seven years, would ever cease. They were Remus Lupin and Lily Snape.

The two were unlikely friends. Their best friends hated each other. But as long as they stayed away from their other friends while they were together all primarily worked out fine. An exception was a pretty scandalous bar fight. That ended with Severus, blood dripping from his nose, swinging on the ceiling, James nursing a broken arm stuck to a chair in the middle of a crowded room, and Remus and Lily sitting on the floor pitying their friends' inability to mature.

"Again. I told Harry to just ignore Potter and here he goes," Lily gusted angrily.

Remus sighed, "If only there was a way to end this ridiculous feud."

"That would be heavenly," Lily cheered. "Imagine, a peaceful life. No crazy injuries. Just, peace."

"I talked to James and Sirius, you know, about apologizing. And they said the usual, never in a million years," Remus quietly complained.

"How many times have we had this conversation? Now I shall say, Sev is just as resistant," Lily grumbled.

"And I will say, ugh, lets prank them" Remus joked.

Suddenly, at the exact same moment when both Justin and Harry fell to the ground, both overpowered by their opponent, a group of four appeared out of thin air.

Silence rang throughout the Hogwarts outer grounds. Lily ears beeped with a dazing volume, while a strange desire to hug one of the four emerged in her. A boy with messy hair that she often longed to pull and chop off so she would no longer have to hear his screeches and no longer want to hold him tight. _Potter, _Lily thought bitterly, _that boy looks just like Potter. The man I want but will never have because he is not the one who knows the real me, the one who stood up for me when no one else would, the one I kiss every night and know it's the love that last, not lust. That's why I feel this annoying lusty feeling. _

Remus coughed. His eyes stuck at the boy with messy hair. The boy carrying hair congruent to Justin's and James's style. The other three he could care less about. Remus wondered who the boy was. _Is he a long lost Potter? How did he apparate in Hogwarts. Hogwarts A History says no one can apparate in. Oh, the house-elf. The house-elf is how, their magic can do more than wizarding magic can ever hope for. _

Justin sat up and scrunched his eyes, staring at the boy with messy hair.

Harry leaped to pin Justin on the ground, when Justin said stop. Harry fell on Justin as he had too much momentum. The two gained grass stains on the robes and rolled onto each other kicking and continuing the feud.

The other students in the outer grounds looked at all four of the mysterious arrivals. A bushy-haired girl had blood falling off her side, dripping a puddle on the grass. The red boy with dirt marks on his face, the messy haired boy who was clutching glass shards and the house-elf limp on the floor.

No one approached the newcomers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the book's world and characters. J.K. Rowling does. **

Deputy Headmaster and Arithimacy teacher Regulus Black leaned to the Snape side of the feud. As an old friend and housemate of Severus, he tended to give more lenient punishments to Harry Snape then Justin Potter. When Harry sorted his father's potion stores, Justin would clean the remnants of dungbombs in the trophy room without magic.

Today, Regulus joyfully strutted outside for an afternoon walk. The familiar sight of many students scattered in small groups greeted him. He sighed, observing Harry and Justin rolling in the ground. _So muggle-like. _

Then, he noticed the limp house-elf with a sword dangling in his chest and he lost it. Anger soared; he bit his lip hard and tasted bitter saliva.

Memories of his childhood raced within Regulus's mind. While Sirius ran off, resisting Regulus attempts for companionship because of their mother's unwanted favoritism, Kreacher was there for him. Kreacher would joke and listen to Regulus's babbles, be a lonely boy's needed friend.

Throughout his life, many other house-elfs were there to heal his troubles. Regulus gained a rare appreciation for them and he hated the sight of any of them with signs of abuse.

Now, Regulus ran, scooped up the house-elf safe in his arms, and scurried off to the Hospital Wing. No other thought then the need to save the elf.

Madam Merope Gaunt, the school's nurse, was gently fixing Amanda Lupin's broken arm. Amanda accidently broke it during a mock duel with her best friend Julia Black. The duel went out of control when Julia refused to concede to defeat and accidently levitated a chair at Amanda. Julia was apologizing non-stop, ignoring Merope's calls for her to move away.

Merope hated her cowardice that led to her allowing a child to interfere with her work. But she hated to overreach with mean words and physical actions to discipline children. Her childhood of abuse and neglect by her father and brother produced a woman who hated confrontation and physical violence. All she wanted to do was heal all the broken hearts she could.

"You two may go," she said, once she checked for any of the accident's residue. The two girls scattered off to continue their leisure activities.

"Merope," Regulus said, rushing into the room, while gasping for air. "You must fix him, please."

Merope saw the house-elf in his arms and rushed to gather some infection salve to clean the wound and Blood-Replenishing potion so the almost dying elf may survive.

Once she fixed the elf up, Merope became curious of the coma state of the patient. "He's in some sort of magical coma. Like he's frozen in time," she told Regulus.

"Hmm," Her friend murmured. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes. The coma that froze his body saved him. Do you know how he got injured?"

While Regulus and Merope wondered about the mysterious condition of the house-elf, Lily and Remus were conducting damage control with students outside.

After grabbing her son, pulling him away from Justin, she reprimanded him. "Harry, how many times have I told you to not fight him. He's not worth it."

Beside them, Remus talked quietly with Justin.

"I'll tell you when its no worth it. He is a arrogant git with not self-respect for all us victims of his fake clumsy acts," Harry responded bitterly.

"Me, awful. How about you, you sniveling bully. Always making fun of my injuries. My father is right, all you Snapes are no good self-centered fools, always moaning on how bad you have it," Justin interrupted.

At that moment the strict, the strong, the ultimate form of authority emerged. Headmistress McGonnagall long ago became accustomed with the various misdemeanors and rivalries within Hogwarts. When a student came to her office a few minutes ago with the puzzling story of three teenagers and a house-elf appearing out of the blue in Hogwarts, she became intrigued.

McGonnagall was unsurprised of the scene of students sitting like shocked sheep, not doing anything to aid the poor strangers stuck in a coma. Worst, the bushy-haired girl was bleeding. She called her Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hannah Abbot. The two rushed over to do her bidding.

Draco told his fellow students to return to the castle, before leading the majority into the castle.

Hannah and her friend Ernie Macmillian moved to levitated the three bodies towards the hospital wing when one of the three teenagers woke up.

The bushy-haired girl gasped, croaking, "Harry, Ron, wake up."

Harry Snape ended his argument with Justin, Lily and Remus in a sudden stop when he heard his name. Confused, he called, "I'm awake."

"She's not talking to you, you idiot," Justin grumbled. "One of the boys must have your same name."

Harry ignored Justin. A rare occurrence since usually Harry would not miss a chance to snicker at Justin. A raging curiosity overcame his common sense. He wanted to know the identity of the newcomers. The fight could wait once he obtained answers.

Justin was also half-hearted in continuing the fight of the day. He wanted to know the answer to the new mystery. He was a Potter with the right to know the truth about everything that interested him. Especially since this event surrounded a possible distant family member.

Neither rival knew that within the next five days, the two enemies would become partners in crime. The kind that bickered every two minutes, that is.

**AN**- Thanks everyone you favorited and followed the story so far! SnowAngel and Geetac, thanks for the lovely reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Hermione Granger woke up with a pain on her side. Clenching her teeth, she tried to sit up. Sniffing the world around her, she endured the familiar scent of Hogwarts. Breathing in, the uncomfortable aches in her body lessened. A calming tinge of grass and wood smoothed her nostrils. Glancing around she watched many of her Hogwart's classmates staring at her. She shivered and moved to stand when she saw blood and the unconscious bodies of her two boys. Tears sprinkled down her face and she cried, "Harry, Ron, wake up."

An unfamiliar voice that made Hermione tense called, "I'm awake."

Hermione looked behind her and saw a boy with greasy hair and familiar emerald eyes staring down at her. Sighing she replied, "Not you."

"Hermione," two familiar voices called. Hermione reached to hug Ron and Harry as they began to stand.

Harry hated watching Hermione standing with blood leaking down her side. Harry ordered, "Better stay sitting, Hermione. You're way too hurt. And where are we?"

"Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "We need to get out of here."

Harry cried, "Dobby." The three friends waited for the house-elf to appear, but he never did.

Ron moved to levitate Hermione when a familiar man came up to them. "Moony," Ron cheered. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "Obviously this is not Moony. How long have we been on the run and you still haven't learned to be careful."

"I am Remus Lupin," the Lupin imposter began.

Hermione interrupted, "We know your not so. Remus wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts with the war going on."

"He is Remus," a gorgeous red-haired woman said, coming over to stand by the imposter.

"Mum," Harry gasped. A person wearing the body so similar to all the photographs he cherished, clung to during all those summers at the Dursleys.

"Bloody hell, its Lily Potter," Ron yelled. At Harry's questioning look, Ron continued, "I looked through your family photos a few times."

Hermione scoffed, "Come on Ron, Harry, stop acting so stupid." She would have said more when her side started burning.

Harry and Ron noted her discomfort and said, "We got to go."

"We can bring your friend to the Hospital Wing," the woman said.

The three friends ignored the strangers. "Dobby," Harry called again. He needed his friend. _Did they take him? Was Dobby dead?_ Harry struggled to drag his worries from his head, grief churned, but he resolved to not let them see it. He would stay tall. Let them do their madness.

"Dobby," Hermione and Ron repeated, wanting a way to distant themselves from more torture.

Ron could not stand Hermione becoming more hurt then her current state. This mental madness these Death Eaters were conducting made Ron rage with fury. He was going to fire birds, give them a taste of Hermione's tactic.

Thankfully, at that moment Dobby awoke in the Hospital Wing and immediately apparated to the trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione giggled chirps of relief. They had a way out of the trap now.

"Take us to the cottage, Dobby," Ron commanded.

"Dobby will. Anything for Harry Potter's Wheezy."

The three landed outside the beautiful cottage. Ron smiled at the home he stayed with Bill during his feud with his best friends thanks to the locket. He helped Hermione, letting her lean over his shoulder, as he lightly lifted her towards the cottage's door.

Harry was ahead with Dobby, knocked at the door. No one answered.

"Just barge right in Harry. Bill won't mind," Ron shouted over the loud night winds.

Hours later, the four friends sat on a coach in Shell's Cottage's lounge. After struggling to heal Hermione. Ron had ripped off his shirt pressing it against her wounds, that helped relax the blood flow, but Hermione was still in agony. So, Hermione decided to rest while Dobby fetched some salve to help the infection and Pain Relieving Potion to alleviate the aftereffects of Bellatrix's torture.

Currently, Dobby told his favorite humans, "Dobby overheard people at the potions store complaining about the laws allowing muggles related or married to magical people to enter the village. Dobby finds tis strange sirs and missus."

"That is strange," Hermione reflected. "Its like there is no war. Like the world is in peace and people are entertaining themselves with worthless trivial matters."

"Agreed," Ron replied. "Reckon You-Know-Who is trying to trick us. Make us reckless and reveal our whereabouts with this elaborate scheme."

"Maybe," Harry remarked. "But I doubt that. Vold … I mean You-Know-Who, don't look at me like that guys. Merlin, I just hate this taboo."

"Me too," Ron cried. "But your whole say his name thing just got Hermione in trouble. And it seems like your not remembering Harry. Don't you care?"

"Ron," Harry began, but was interrupted by a woman.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

The questioner was an elegant woman wearing a long midnight blue cloak. The woman wore her blond hair in a bob-cut, bore a frown and red teary eyes.

"Fleur!" The three friends cheered. "We were wondering where you were."

Fleur Declacour had just returned to her fiancé's Bill Weasely's home after a horrible dinner with Bill's mother and brothers. Molly Prewitt had ridiculed her, treating her like no more than body candy and making bold statements about how she expected Fleur to become a housewife like her. Bill's brother Charlie brought up how horrible she evaded her dragon during the Triwizard Tournament. Bill's other brother Percy scoffed at her work history, commenting how she must have received her job from solely her looks, not her brain.

Only Bill looked beneath her exterior. Fleur was not surprise that Arthur Weasely divorced Molly shortly after Percy's birth. She snorted in disbelief after the dinner when Bill mentioned how his brothers and mother were not usually like this. That they acted that way because they did not like her.

"Your father likes me. Why can't zey? Just let me have an hour alone at home, Billy."

Ignoring Bill's sad face, Fleur had left him sitting in his chair in his old room.

Now she saw four strangers, one being one of those strange dwarf slaves the British seem to like, and she was raging mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling does.

Juliet Potter was a St. Mungo's Healer. She helped wizards with memory lost, young girls with dragon fever, witches with mysterious diseases and kids who accidently turn themselves into clocks. The one family she refused outright to heal was the Snapes.

When Lily Snape barged into her office this afternoon while Juliet was glossing over her notes on her latest patients, Juliet immediately sat up straight and tensed her jaw.

Out of all the Snapes, Lily was the worst. Lily walked around everywhere like she was an innocent star that everyone should adore. Lily caused Juliet's husband to not notice Juliet till their seventh year because James once was enamored with Little Miss. Priss. Lily was the one she spent years hearing about during tutoring sessions with James. If anyone asked, Juliet would refute jealousy claims. But Juliet secretly agreed. She was jealous. But that was no crime and James now loved her.

"What do you want," Juliet growled.

"Do you and James have a son named Harry?"

Juliet laughed at the absurd statement. Everyone knew that Juliet became infertile shortly after Justin was born and Justin was her sole heir. Trust Lily to bother her with a useless interrogation. And remind her how she was not a Muggle-born and yet she contacted a Muggle disease, diabetes, which led to her infertility.

"No. You know that," Juliet snapped. Secretly Juliet cringed at her moment reflecting her anger.

"Well then why did a kid who was called Harry Potter by a house-elf turn up at Hogwarts today. Did Potter have an affair and not tell you?"

Typical Lily, the woman loved trying to damage any relationship involving a Potter. Lily warned Juliet about James various faults about a million times during their time at Hogwarts and afterwards. The woman pretended she was the number one god when it came to knowing the true James Potter.

"No. Get out of my office Snape," Juliet ordered.

Lily stood there in a rigid stance for a few moments, but then conceded and left, understanding Juliet's foul mood.

Lily heaved a deep breath as she walked to St. Mungo's Floopoint. Lily knew Remus was right calling her a hypocrite earlier. About how Lily raved about how wanting to end the feud and here she was initiating another round. Lily just could not help herself. How she pitied Juliet Potter. The Ravenclaw refused to heed all her advice throughout the years. Soon, Juliet was going to have to accept that James cheated and had a mysterious bastard child.

_Still_, Lily wondered, _the boy called me mum. Why? There is something I'm missing. But what is it?_

Earlier, right after the strangers left, Harry Snape had spit watching his mother rant, "How dare that Potter call me Mum and that red-head associate me with those toerags."

Professor Lupin had dragged Harry's reluctant mother to her Charm's classroom to calm her done. Though, Lupin appeared furious as well with his scrunched fists and sounds of throaty growling.

Now, in the Slytherin common room, Harry and Theodore Nott talked in hush tones about the mysteries arrivals. Harry legs jittered with excitement all day for this moment. Finally, he and Theodore would start looking into the mystery.

"What we need to do is find them and demand answers," Harry began.

"Nah, its probably only Potter's latest prank. A waste of time looking into," Theodore responded.

"What? You saw Potter. He didn't know what was going on either," Harry replied, amazed at his friend not caring about the mystery. Usually, Theodore jumped at his call for a little problem solving.

"Acting is all I saw," Theodore speculated. "You know how Potter is, always faking his way out of detention. Pretending to be a smart Raven when he really is an imbecilic lion."

Harry laughed, now Theodore was acting normal. "A cricket that deserves to be squashed."

"Enough. Can you help me with runes? I'm confused about the difference between a few of them. Why does so many of them have to be circles," Theodore grumbled.

Harry stared at his friend who was returned to acting strange. Theodore never cared about studying on Friday or Saturday. Those two days were their days to act crazy, have fun, go exploring.

"Its our study free day mate. Don't you want to help be solve this mystery?" Harry asked angrily.

"No. It's March. The NEWTS are in three months and I want to O them all. My father is breathing down my neck, demanding perfect scores and I want to prove to him. You know how demanding he is. How much he hates me," Theodore yelled, each line grew higher and higher in pitch.

Harry never witnessed his best friend so anger. Theodore was usually even-tempered. But he understood. Theodore's dad blamed Theodore for his mother's death. There was a fire at the Nott's house when he was three and Theodore's mother died to save her son.

"All right. All right. Study. But I'm going to find something out. Go find Draco or someone to study with," Harry relented.

Theodore nodded with a sneer on his face, "Have fun wasting your time."

Harry sighed as he disillusioned himself before wandering through the halls towards the Hospital Wing. He had a mystery to solve.

In the Hospital Wing Madam Gaunt and Remus Lupin gossiped about the event they both presumed as a backfiring prank that caused the whole school to beat into frenzy.

"Lily was furious. She even fought with Juliet. There was nothing I could to allievate her anger," Remus complained.

"That's how it always is. Those emotional people always complain after mysterious events. I wish they could be more like us and remain calm."

"I know," Remus sighed. "I don't know how I should deal with all Lily's emotions."

"Don't. Now, I think the house-elf likes the two rivals as a romantic pair and decided to combine their name."

They never noticed the knife Harry Snape stole behind their backs. A knife Harry recognized.

Sitting on the window of the Astronomy Tower, Justin Potter looked at the shining stars.

Justin learned his second year at Hogwarts that every weekend the only place where teachers would not find students out of bed was the Astronomy Tower. He often spent his nights looking at the stars wondering about his life. Currently, he cringed thinking about the event earlier today.

_Why? Why? Why? Did I have to trip? _Justin sniffled with distaste. He was going to grab the strangers and demand answers and his clumsy balance just had to give way.

Justin spent the afternoon with his friends, Terry and Michael, but decided to leave to the Tower to think after the three friends made all the possible deductions. The theories included, long-lost family-member, a clone, a prank, and many more ridiculous speculations.

Currently, Justin was waiting for a very important book.

"Hey Puss," a squeaky voiced called.

Justin smiled, wringed his legs around jumped off the window ledge and into the room. Standing by the door was Justin's little sister in mind and friend Meggie Pettigrew.

Meggie Pettigrew's long, chocolate brown hair mashed by her lovely acne marred face. Meggie was fifteen, two years younger then Justin, but the two friends still met at various points in the day. Her father was the photographer for Meggie's mother, Rita Pettigrew. Her parents met after school and at an interview for the _Daily Prophet_. Nine years older and already known as a successful journalist, Meggie's mother was the interviewer and the two immediately clicked. Meggie's father admired Meggie's mother's veracity and Meggie's mother deemed him the perfect subordinate. They married two years later.

Earlier, Justin asked Meggie to gather his spell book from his secret place, a draw in one of the unused dungeon rooms. The draw was warded. Only Meggie and Justin knew the code.

"Hey Sneaky," Justin replied.

The two friends chose their nicknames, like their parent's did, around their Animagus forms. Justin was a cat and Meggie was an adorable mouse that could sneak around everywhere.

Meggie handed Justin the book while chattering about her afternoon. "So Amanda and Julia are bubbling with news about those mysterious peoples. I can't believe I miss all the fun. Is it true they all looked like cavemen? And one was bleeding? That's just horrible them leaking that blood all over the ground. And one was pretending to be a Potter. Just the worst. Do you think it was a Snape prank? I don't. Snapes may be cruel, but they're not that creative."

Meggie went on and on about her thoughts while Justin pretended to listen. Instead, Justin wondered his own theories and his strategy. While Justin liked Meggie, and her incessant chattered often calmed him down after a dismal day, he just wanted to find out the truth about the person he could be related to and his friends. He might have another family. Long ago, Justin wished for a brother, a sister, a cousin. He settled for Meggie, Amanda and Julia, but he longed for a male cousin and one blood related. This mysterious stranger might be his chance.

"Meggie," he interrupted when Meggie was talking about bugs and their intricate parts. "Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to think."

"Sure," Meggie smiled.

In truth, Meggie was sad to hear Justin's dismissal. Meggie often wished for a close bond with a friend. Amanda and Julia long gained a bond that Meggie never grasped with Justin. Amanda and Julia knew instinctively when to interact together like Siamese Twins and when to allow the other space. Meggie spent her whole childhood with Justin, but she still never understood him and he never wanted to partner up with her to discover mysteries. Together, Amanda and Julia discovered the first task of the Twiwizard Tournament and went camping with Victor Krum. Meggie tried to join those adventures, but was always politely dismissed.

Those worries drilled in Meggie's head as she returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Back at the Astronomy Tower, Justin discovered the identity of the bushy-haired girl. He implemented a piece of her hair and an identity spell his mother taught him that reflected both the person's name and parents.

Under Joseph Granger and Michelle Granger was the name Hermione Granger followed by the rune identification number linked to all magical folk of a fwooper, a salamander and a ehwaz. Justin learned from his mom about the identification system incorporated at St. Mungo's to help find and identify patients.

_So fwooper is a 4, and salamander is a 6 and ehwaz indicates partnership, _Justin noted. Now he was even more certain he wanted to find the mystery people since, at least one, would be a good partner.

"Step one complete", Justin cheered. The sound echoed across the tower. Next step, begin a mini-adventure into St. Mungo's Hospital's identification chamber and locate Hermione's address and find any files on Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **- I do not own the Harry Potter world and its characters. J.K. Rowling does.

"Fleur, what did you do to your hair?" Ron questioned. Her hair was so much shorter from the long hair she bore the last time he saw her. But she still looked as striking as ever.

"Get out of my 'ouse?" Fleur ordered. She would not have these intruders stay in her and Bill's house one minute longer. She through hexes at the strangers, pissed at their responding annoying cries. Fleur was happy to see those thieves with bogeys and burns.

Then, Fleur's anger subsided into concern when she noticed the dried blood on one of the chairs and recognized the person sitting on it. Fleur shook up in shock, shrieking with an accented inflexion, "'ermione, what 'appened?"

"Oh, we got captured by Snatchers and one thing led to another," Hermione responded. "Can you please remove these bogeys and burns?"

"Of course. Let me get my 'ealing supplies," Fleur agreed before administering the counter-curses. Then, she rushed upstairs to gather her healing supplies from her bathroom.

She could not believe that her former younger classmate who often sat alone in the library at Beauxbatons for hours on end was here acting like they were close friends. Fleur had often tried to befriend the lonely younger girl, but never achieved her friendship.

Hermione reminded Fleur of Gabrielle. Both were lost pixies in a hormonal world. Gabrielle preferred to remain away from the limelight Fleur enjoyed and became frequently embarrassed when twelve-year-old boys would rush up to her whenever she was stressed and accidently ticked on her veela allure. Hermione was the teenager who would try to gain friends again and again and was stuck to wait till adulthood for people to mature enough to be her friend.

At least now Hermione seemed to have friends. Ones who got her into trouble with some people called Snatchers. Soon, once Hermione was properly attended to, she would to ask them what Snatchers were and why they were in her house. Fleur never imagined Hermione would choose her for help. In the past, every time Fleur attempted to aid her, Hermione would dismiss her with her hand with a bossy order to back away. And now, now she was here and hurt. Fleur promised herself to do anything to help and lick this olive branch for all its worth.

Downstairs, the four dimension travelers were laughing, accounting Fleur's interesting reactions to their appearance as surprise and her angry attitude.

"Dobby like her," Dobby declared. The others raised their arms in accord.

"I wonder what Fleur's so pissed about?" Ron puzzled. "She looked like she was going to torture us even worse then Bellatrix."

Hermione shuddered; the pain was beginning to reemerge from her lost of adrenaline and the reminder of her torturer.

Harry cuffed Ron behind the head, deploring, "Don't mention her right now."

Ron looked at Hermione's frightened face, water curding her eyelids, and nodded, mumbling, "Sorry."

Then, a grin bore Ron face and he cheered, "At least, Fleur will be able to fix you up more."

"I will," Fleur announced as she walked back into the room. Her arms full of potion bottles, bandages and creams.

While Fleur began to wash off the dried blood on Hermione's upper shoulder she noticed the markings of Mudblood. Fleur stared in quiet contemplation. This injury needed no wandering eyes. Fleur ordered, "I'll fix her upstairs. You three can eat if you want."

"Oy," Ron cried. "We can help."

Fleur refused, "Do you know anything about 'ealing?" Ron and Harry shook their heads. "Then let me do eet."

"Dobby say thanks Wheezy Wife," Dobby cried.

"Your welcome," Fleur smiled at the friendly elf. She was both glad of his acceptance of her command and saddened at the reminder of her dismal future with Bill's family. "And not yet."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Yeah, thanks Fleur," Ron echoed.

While gingerly guiding Hermione upstairs, Fleur reprimanded herself with, _but soon, and Bill's family doesn't matter._

After telling Dobby to rest, the two boys walked outside and sat on the porch chairs. Both boys misinterpreted the not yet, as that they should not eat yet.

Ron sighed. After many weeks in the tent Ron believed he was beginning to repair his friendships with Harry and Hermione. But Ron never truly gained the chance to tell what he was about to say. For so long, Ron kept this trouble to himself. This worry that he would never gain regain recognition he earned. "Harry," Ron began in a serious tone so unlike his normal joyful quip.

At the sound of Ron low, measured tone, Harry immediately withdrew from his meditation. "Yes."

"I. I. I." Ron tried to find the words.

Harry calmly waited for Ron. Ron loved the way Harry acknowledged serious conversations with patience. Harry calmly leaned back on his chair with waiting eyes. Ron could never match this patience.

"I've been thinking. How does you know when you earn fame. Since I was young I forever wanted recognition. Where everyone would watch me and admire me. And now, I don't think I deserve it. The fame the three of us have. People out there think we're heroes. Waiting for us to save the day. And I don't know if I deserve to be part of our group. You're a self-less hero and Hermione is the one who brings us down to earth. And all I do is complain. I left you and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself," Ron babbled all the words he needed to relieve. These thoughts had bothered him for so long. " I just want to know that I deserve the life I got because of you."

"Fame. I don't think anyone really earns it. You can easily tell who definitely should lose it. But, I don't care much about earning fame. I care much more about living. Dumbledore once told me that the reason Vol-, You-Know-Who became so bad was because he lived without love. And I agree, it's just not worth it caring about if you earned something. What matters is happiness. And you deserve happiness with Hermione and me. Please. Know that."

The two best friends laughed.

"I just wish I didn't have so many horrible memories that were all my fault," Ron sighed.

"Don't we all. You don't know how mad I feel at myself for leaving Ginny. For yelling at Remus," Harry exclaimed.

"You were right, though. Remus shouldn't leave Tonks," Ron retorted.

"But yell at him. He didn't deserve it," Harry replied.

"You know how much I like Remus. But he did leave you for twelve years. Never once checking. I find your remark that day perfectly returned the anger you never shared. We never think about all the bad things the adults have done. The past Dumbledore had and his choice to leave you at the Dursleys. I'm glad that sometimes you exclaim the anger that those people need to receive," Ron countered.

Harry sighed. Ron was really going down memory lane tonight. Harry never thought about if he was angry at Dumbledore and Remus's abandonment. He left those thoughts behind a curtain, preferring to look at his future and saving all those he loved.

"There's nothing vengeance can do," Harry cried in realization. "There's nothing I can do. There's nothing they can do to fix the past."

Ron nodded with a similar understanding, "The future is it, mate."

Little did they know their past in one timeline existed without the previous conversation. In that timeline, Dobby would be dead and they would not discuss this untill after the Battle of Hogwarts with Hermione after a storm of reporters almost caused the three to lose their walking ability.

At that moment, a very gloomy Bill Weasely surprised the two friends lounging at the porch. He looked at the two with confusion, his eye-brows rising and mouth open in an 'O.'

After fighting with his mother about her actions with Fleur, Bill decided to unwind at the Hog's Head before returning home. He enjoyed playing flobberworm races with a German vampire. Bill's flobberworm almost cross the finish line first twice and won once. Two hours later and one bottle later, Bill concluded that Fleur had too much time alone and needed a lucky night.

First, there were strangers to deal with. The redhead stranger reminded Bill of a taller and happier Percy. The messy haired stranger caused Bill to think about Percy being covered in blue paint. Justin Potter? That little pranker who bothered Percy to no end his fifth to seventh year.

"Justin?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Who?" asked the messy haired fellow.

"Bill!" the redhead exclaimed before tightly hugging Bill.

Gasping for air, Bill asked, "Please, let go."

The redhead complied, a dopey smile still in place and said, "It's great to see you. And I brought Harry and Hermione this time. Where were you all day? Oh, Fleur's currently is helping Hermione with a nasty injury."

"Who are you?" Bill asked, confused. His head was starting to turn, acknowledging that something was not right with these two strangers.

"Your brother, silly," the redhead laughed. "Why are you looking like you never seen me before?"

"Charlie? Percy?" Bill questioned and shook his head; this guy was definitely not either of them.

"Oy, don't mention Percy. That little twit," the redhead scorned.

Bill began to see the boy in a different light. The reckless idiot deserved to be punished for demeaning his youngest brother. "Call him that again and I'll break your nose."

The redhead jumped in alarm. "Who are you? Your not Bill."

"I am," Bill stated. "Who are you? Answer me dammit."

The messy haired boy stood in between Bill and the redhead, calmly commanding, "Calm down, mate," to his friend. Then, the messy haired boy turned to Bill asking, "Where did you first see Fleur?"

"At Gringot's bank," Bill responded. "Why do you want to know?"

Immediately, the messy haired boy lunged at the imposter, shrieking, "No. Bill met her at the family meeting room for the Twiwizard Tournament."

"Harry," the redhead screeched in alarm. "Are you out of your mind?

"He's not Bill. Oh, god. The girl most not be Fleur either," shouted the messy haired boy.

"Hermione," the redhead whispered with a frightful edge.

While the two strangers were busy talking, Bill swiftly studifyied the two intruders. Bill laid his palm against his head to check if he was awake. What a day?

What a day, indeed.

**AN- **Thanks for the helpful feedback, favorites and follows!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Some people journey through their lives with extravagance and spontaneity and others spend the years with more simple lives. Healer Danielle Meyers aligned herself with the later category.

Danielle stood, an anomaly amidst the typical fervor during late Saturday nights at a St. Mungo's Hospital's Spell Damage ward. As Danielle's supervisor Juliet Potter planned an upcoming party with her friends Eliza Lupin, Camilla Black and Margaret Finnegan in her office, Danielle prepared herself for a monotonous evening. Lead patients to beds in the ward's room. Help them if they she can cure one of the three usual ailments: magical transformation of body parts, invisible limbs and uncontrollable magically enhanced movements. Tell them to wait and relax in the bed if she could not quickly fix the patient and that she will research the problem and find the cure as soon as possible. Fill out the night's paperwork when the next shift's worker arrives. Go home. Sleep.

After working as a trainee the last two years, Danielle was no longer surprise that many people garner the affinity to hurt others. Fighting couples cause the other to grow a stingray tail. Someone jinxes an intruder to flash different color lights and baa like a sheep. Now as a low-level healer, Danielle coughed in shock whenever someone inflicted spell damage on his or her own body. Juliet often punished Danielle whenever she did that yelling, "Now they will think your sick."

Danielle liked the predictable nature of her work. The order allowed her to relax, do her job well without needing to participate in a social atmosphere beyond small talk.

At the current moment, Danielle listened to a patient detail the elaborate story on how she acquired chicken legs. "I was trying to get my chicken to lay some eggs so I can make my husband an omelet before he leaves to work early tomorrow morning. The store was closed and wouldn't open till 9 am. Way to late. I somehow mispronounced the word of the spell to get chickens to lay eggs quicker and then these things grow on me."

"Danielle," a hasty voiced shouted. Danielle looked behind her and saw her friend Fleur Delacour. Fleur waved her hand in a swirly motion, the two friends private signal of desperate time, help now.

Danielle and Fleur's friendship was not immediate. Danielle's first impression of Fleur was a girl with a nasty superior attitude and Fleur did not notice Danielle at all. Then, came the second task of the Twiwizard Tournament. Danielle discovered Fleur crying in the bathroom after she failed the task. A gloomy raincloud herself for not making the cut of champion, Danielle was not pleased to see a girl who did and lost a task. Danielle later learned that Fleur wanted to wallow away from her snotty friends on the Beauxbaton coach. The girls who were Fleur's friends for so long became jealous fools during the Tournament and Fleur lost their friendship thanks to their continual abrasiveness.

Anyways, Danielle shouted at Fleur. About her being a failure. Annoyed, Fleur thrust her shoulder into Danielle stomach, demanding "Silence. Do talk about what oo don't know."

The encounter caused Danielle to realize she misjudged the girl. She was not a prat and actually a real person who felt pain from failure.

At the time, Fleur's glare scared her, so the two did not reciprocate friendship till Danielle saved Fleur's hair after she accidently burned it. Since then they were the best of friends and Fleur kept her hair styled in a bob.

In the present, Danielle told her patient, "I'll be right back," and rushed to Fleur.

The two entered a small empty room away from the noisy patients in beds. The room had some claw marks on the walls and smelled like burnt toast.

"Well, what do you need? I'm quite busy right now," Danielle asked while leaning her tired head against the wall.

"Is it possible for you to get a replacement. I nee 'elp. Desperately," Fleur answered.

"With what?"

"Someone is injured and need good treatment. Look. Dany. I trust you. You ez best 'ealer I know."

"Well,"

"Well, look who it is," another person entered the conversation. "Danielle, who is your friend? And here I thought your shift didn't end till three a.m."

"Fleur, meet Amber Scott. She is lucky to not have Juliet Potter, Miss Do No Work as a supervisor. Amber, this is Fleur Delacour, a friend from my final year at Hogwarts," Danielle shared.

"Nice to meet you Fleur," Amber hollered before shaking Fleur's hand. "Ha. Danielle, sweetie, quit your complaining. I have Bellatrix Lestrange as my Healer-in-Charge and she's scarier than a werewolf who forgot his Wolfbane."

"And Potter is as mean as a banshee. Trust me I know. I met one who tried to force me to claw my ears off," Danielle countered.

"You English and your bickering," Fleur laughed. "Danielle can you 'elp me?"

"Let me check," Danielle replied. "Amber would you be great and take my shift. Fleur needs me. Some emergency."

"Sure. I am feeling the mood for more healing. The usual room right?" Amber asked.

"Yep. Start with the woman with the chicken legs."

After Amber left, Danielle asked, "So what do you need me to do?"

"First, we vell need some murlap. Anything that will 'elp deep, abra-sif cuts and blood lost. Oh, and promise to not tell anyone about the patient or anything you hear later."

"Of course I promise. Why though?"

"Well, technically, the person your going to help is in France."

The universe's Hermione Granger slept peacefully in her home in Nice, France with her parents across the hall while the heroine Hermione Granger lied in a warm, cushioned bed staring at the ceiling in one of the guest bedrooms at Shell Cottage. Her parents walked along an Australian beach a universe away. Silently, that Hermione counted the number of small black dots scattered in the ceiling over her head. After her vibrant mind was cleared, Hermione deducted her conclusion from the number of clues.

The foggy undertone Hermione experienced during the Hogwarts part of the day. Seeing Harry's mother. The lack of Dean, Luna and the other prisoners they saved at the cottage. After inquiring about what happened after the wedding, Fleur growled, "I don't know you. Your not really 'ermione, are you?" When, Fleur squealed, "La Cocotte de Le Suprême" after Hermione's insistence of her identity. Hermione was pleased that despite her disbelief in Hermione's identity, Fleur had faith that Hermione was not a threat. Lastly, Fleur left the house, despite the reality of war, to acquire a healer.

All the clues carried Hermione to the realization that some Death Eater toyed with Fleur's memory of the trio, re-imprisoned Dean, Luna, Griphook and Ollivander and the Hermione and her best friends experienced a breakdown after apperating with Dobby and Dobby's nearly dying. The Hogwarts experience was a figment of Harry, Ron and Hermione's imagination.

Hermione heard a crash outside. What should she do? She was physically weak and exhausted. Still, she needed to find out. Hermione walked in unsettled footsteps out of the room to the stairs. Ever step caused Hermione to sway a little, but she kept going. Her friends needed her.

_One step. Down. Two steps. Down. _Hermione counted as she walked down the stairs. As her left foot settled on the third step, she saw Bill walk inside. Bill looked similar to how he did during his wedding minus the relaxed smile. He wore a suit and his hair in his familiar ponytail.

When Bill looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, and asked, "Who are you?"

Hermione was feverish in thoughts and blank in what to say next. Hermione disliked how Bill's memory of her was entirely gone unlike Fleur's that still clutched a bit of recollection.

"A friend of Fleur's. She went to get a healer," Hermione claimed. Best to not unnerve Bill.

"Oh," Bill replied. He too appeared uncertain on what to say. "Are those wierdos outside with you?"

"Wierdos?" Hermione replied, hoping her voice reflected surprise about others in the cottage's vicinity. "No. It's only Fleur and me. Well, till she gets back with her friend."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Hermione took those moments to plan how she was going to escape with Harry, Ron and Dobby without alerting Bill. She could ask him to make her tea and sneak out through the front door. No, that left Bill a chance to collect a weapon. He might feel threatened by a person he deemed a stranger. Best to sit on the stairs and talk about rubbish.

"How was your night?" Perfect. Gave no hint to false knowledge.

"Good. When do you think Fleur will be back?"

The two small talked for a while with Hermione sitting on the staircase and Bill standing by the bottom step. Hermione began to believe the conversation could delay confrontation until Fleur returned when Harry and barged through the front door.

Immediately, Bill raised his wand. Harry and Ron returned the gesture. The three reminded Hermione of a painting she saw in a French museum that depicted warriors standing in a battle ready stance before a sword fight.

Hermione shouted, "Stop. Ron's your brother Bill. You have to know that. Your memories of him may be gone, but you have to recognize his red hair. His hair is as orange and vibrant as yours. His eyes are as blue as your father. Please don't fight."

Ron gasped, "You know my father's eye color?"

Hermione laughed, "Arthur and I had a few staring contests. He wanted me to teach him a muggle game."

Bill stared at Ron. His voice shook, "You're my brother. That's why you hugged me."

"Yes," Ron replied brightly. "So someone took your memories of me?"

"That's what I figured," Hermione cried.

"My brother," Bill repeated. He clenched his fists. "So what you said out there is what you believe is true. Who took away my memories if what you claim is true?"

"Death Eaters," Ron insisted. "They must have somehow defeated the wards."

"Wards?" Bill wondered. "Oh, you mean the ones that don't allow any people who mean harm. Merlin, I've been stupid. You three managed to get through the wards so of course you're not dangerous. But who are Death Eaters?"

Before Hermione could explain, Fleur and a woman with curly brown hair appeared by the doorway. Fleur cried, "Guess its time I explain everything Bill."

"You know what's going on?" Bill explained.

"Yes. First, lez all convene in the guest room so 'ermione can rest. Oh, wake up Dobby. I don't want to explain this again," Fleur demanded. Her command echoed across the house and Hermione led the others to the room. Hermione knew it was best to remain calm. One glare to Harry and Ron caused her friends cooperation to her plan.

A few minutes later Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed with Harry standing with Dobby on his left. On the right side of the bed, the brunette, introduced as Fleur's friend Danielle, applied murlap on Hermione's wound. By the open doorway Fleur settled leaning against the door smiling next to a confused and scowling Bill.

Ron knew he was as confused as Bill. While Bill looked and acted like Bill, his intuition cawed Bill was Bill, but not Bill. These conflicting feelings were driving Ron crazy. Still, there was no way the person standing before him was not Bill. No one but Bill clenched his fists with his thumb sticking out when he was confused. No one but Bill rubbed his hand palm flat against his head with his pinky out when he was exhausted. Bill currently did both tells.

Dobby broke the silence. "Dobby wonders where the others Dobby brought are."

"Others," Bill gulped.

"In your universe," Fleur replied.

Ron, along with the others stared astonished at Fleur.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I figured it out earlier when 'ermione said, 'I am 'ermione. I am," Fleur began. "'er words brought me back to a story my fat'er told me when I was a c'ild. A story about a girl's adventure to an alternative universe called "La Cocotte de Le Suprême" where the girl begs a stranger in what she thinks is her house to believe her name is Lucille Manger."

"Alternate universe," Hermione whispered. "Where have I heard that term before? Oh, _Fantastical Magical Mysteries_. Such a splendid book. It said an alternative universe is a place where events occurred differently and people lived different lives. There is no proof they exist, but there are some myths about their existence."

"Huh," Ron grunted. Hermione's definition sent his mind whirling in confusion like all her others.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed before gulping a potion. "Basically, we're in a new world where your not Bill's brother and Bill, Fleur and Danielle live."

"This got to be the craziest trick yet," Harry cried. "How can we prove or disprove that explanation. I bet they are delaying like Luna's father. Come on. Lets go." Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists, yanking Hermione away from Danielle and into his chest. This caused a potion Danielle was about to hand Hermione to spill over the bed's sheets.

"Wait," Fleur yelled. "I'm not trying to trick you. Please. I'm trying to 'elp."

"Yeah," Bill added. "We mean no harm."

"Dobby say we let them prove it," Dobby called.

Ron removed the wet blanket from the bed. Then, helped Hermione lie back on it. He covered Hermione with a dry, thin, blue sheet. "I agree. Something tells me they are telling the truth. Harry, I know Bill and Bill, here, acts exactly like Bill. There is no way he's someone under Polyjuice and I believe he's too strong to become Imperiused."

"But how can they prove it?" Harry asked.

Ron thought harder then he ever did before in his life. This year Ron realized that he needed to stop allowing others to work for him. Now, more then ever before, he needed to put effort in his life if he was going to end up happy. He needed a way to prove that they were in a different world. A way to prove he could relax with his friends in a safe house before continuing the hunt. Hmm. Memories of the Locket's power plagued his mind preventing him from thinking clearly. The moment of Harry saying Voldemort's name and the snatchers arrival came to his haunted mind next. Suddenly, Ron experienced a lighting bolt moment, a moment he never had before because of his lazy attitude towards life. "The Taboo. If the Taboo doesn't work, that means were in another world without You-Know-Who."

"That's perfect," Harry cheered.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" was Fleur's response.

"Wait," Hermione replied. "Harry, lets all hold hands in case we are still in our own universe and Bill and Fleur's memories are just wiped or they are Imperiused."

Hermione rose to stand by Harry, clenching his right hand. Ron clasped Harry's left and Dobby's in his other hand. Ron to involuntarily flinched, when Harry quietly stated, "Voldemort."

The next few minutes slugged along slowly. The room's silence clashed with the clattering of raindrops against the window. The silence brought Ron back to his childhood the day before Bill left for his first year at Hogwarts. When he was nine, Bill was his favorite brother and he disliked the idea of Bill leaving him for a foreign country. It was bad enough they only had three months together each year. Those three months each year were Ron's heaven. The months the Ron would explore Ottery St. Catchpole and practice Quidditch with Bill. That day Ron sat cross-legged on Bill's bed while Bill packed his suitcase. The two laughed over stories of Bill's final year and stupid pranks pulled by the twins. Then, Bill said words Ron never forgot, "Someday, the two of us will explore the world together. Just you wait." The years past and Ron did not believe the two would ever fulfill the promise. The world was too dreary, to busy fighting for a trip around the world. And there age difference was too much. But, here Ron was with his too best friends and his favorite sock loving house-elf experiencing a rare trip.

"I guess we are in another world," Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione laughed too.

"I'm glad," Harry cried.

"Same," Hermione said.

"Now that is all figured out," Ron said. "Storytime! Fleur care to share the rest of the fictional girl's experience in another world?"

"It would be educational," Hermione continued. "Maybe we can see if anything the character did that we can do to get home."

"Sure," Fleur agreed. "Lucille Manger entered her parent's new 'ouse after returning from school. 'er father was busy with his new job and her mother was sick at the hospital. S'e was walking down the stairs to the basement when s'e tripped and bumped 'er 'ead against the stairs."

"Oh, that story," laughed Bill. "And then she wakes up to a hairy man with a big belly asking her why she is in his house and she replied, 'This is my parent's house. I'm Lucille Manger. Bernie and Alaina Manger's daughter.' And the man cries in disbelief, "The vile overlord's daughter. Nonsense. That man would never have children or love another.' Lucille rushes out of the house and finds many others who tell her a different story of the world around her. What's the difference about the reality Fleur?"

"Well, Lucille's mother ez married to another man François and 'er father is a mean overlord who controls ze village by force, taking all the villages money for 'is own greedy pockets. 'e lives alone in 'is 'ouse. Lucille meets 'im and works on c'anging 'im. At first 'e ez resistant but then Bernie feels compassion for 'is daughter and 'e begins to give back. Most are 'appy with t'e c'ange but then one farmer slays 'im with a knife, shouting while Bernie looses life, 'He claimed my casserole recipe as his own. The one I slaved over.' I love t'e story because it reminds me that seeking redemption comes with a price. T'e past will always be with us. I'm not sure how s'e gets back 'ome. I'll ask my father."

In Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dobby's home dimension and an hour later, Voldemort stood before a gathering of his minions. Yaxley, Dolohov, the Carrows and the majority of the other Death Eaters sat tall and proud. Poor Draco Malfoy heaved as he tried to sit as small as possible in his chair. Lucius Malfoy wished he could bar his son from his pain, but he was too tired from the torture session the day before because of those stupid teenagers and too frightened of the psychopath.

Yaxley addressed his icon, "My lord, someone has mysteriously breached the Taboo. The Snatchers tried to apperate to the voice, but they could not get to the person."

Voldemort growled, "Didn't you create the Taboo with magical skill so that no one would ever be able to do what you said."

"Yes, my lord," Yaxley cried, struggling to remain sitting tall under Voldemort's burning gaze.

"Crucio," Voldemort said, laughing at Yaxley dimming expression as he crumbled to the floor, twitching movements reminiscent to a captured beast. "Find out how it was breached."

"I will, my lord," Yaxley gasped.

After his minions left, Voldemort sat on his chair pondering the breach. It appeared that the wizarding people were not as weak as they acted the past year. Some powerful foe could fight back. Well, Voldemort knew how to handle problems. Find the source and torture as many people as possible till they give into the pain and beg for mercy. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the likely candidate. Potter was too talentless, but Shacklebolt was his smartest enemy.

Voldemort could try to lean into Potter's mind to see if he knew anything, but then that meant experiencing the boy's raw, foolish emotions again. No way he was going to force himself to feel that agony.

Back in his flat, Yaxley ruffled in a brisk fashion through the books in his library. The after effects to the Cruciatus Curse remained, but Yaxley long became accustomed to agony. Pain was a normal part of his life. And he craved it, the luscious feeling that he was alive and powerful. What bothered Yaxley was having a new task. He did not have time for this mess. His days as the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement were difficult enough. Fun as it may be to harass Mud-bloods, the time commitment was horrendous and everyday the Mud-bloods squealed and whined the same lines. Plus, dealing with Umbridge was torture in the form of frequent reminders of her superiority and threats to damage his face by replacing his quills with many face-based blood quills.

Well, he will look through everything. After he made some eggs.

After entering his kitchen, Yakley located his frying pan, bearing a polished gleam. Eyeing his frying pan, Yaxley remembered that blasted house-elf who banged his head with a frying pan, causing squirts of diced beef to lag in his blond hair. Yaxley knew the elf committed the awful act for Potter. Yaxley could not wait for the next time he discovered Potter's location. He and his frying pan were ready for pay back.

The occupants in Shell's Cottage were in a frantic state. Dean and Luna cried on the porch of the cottage wishing their friends would arrive, not wanting to believe the trio and Dobby were dead. Dean was amazed since he glimpsed Luna acting like a normal girl for the first time in his life. No crazy statements. Luna was now just a girl in pain that clasped her soul as deeply as his. While he never was a close friend with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Dean had looked up to the three for years and hated himself for only thinking about himself earlier instead of trying to save everyone. But self-loathing would do him no good. "Luna," Dean whispered. "We need to sneak back into Malfoy Manner and see if we can save them."

"No," replied the willowy girl. "I believe they are somewhere safe. They're alive. Just in hiding again. Its best we just relax. We deserve it. And then prepare to fight."

Bill played with strands of Fleur's long blond hair by their bathroom sink. He could not stop shaking with worry and he could tell Fleur was too. He muttered, "Do you think the three of them are all right?"

"I do. We 'ave to trust they'll complete their task. We need to believe in them."

**AN**- Thanks for the constructive feedback and for enjoying my story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Lives are comprised of lost chances. The choice to skip out on those chances could prevent a person from completing their every desire. There are lost chances a person does not even know he or she had. There are chances a person lost and then moved on. And then, there are lost chances that bother a person's every waking moment.

Merope Gaunt woke up thinking the four strangers. Remembering the funny guesses she and Remus made the whole previous night. Followed by her sharing her romantic escapades with Pollux Black years before. How Polly rescued her from her horrible family with the help of his house-elf Muncher. Never did she talk nor think about Tom Riddle.

James Potter woke up from a vulgar dream that involved a redhead, some pleasurable groaning and some "a little bit mores." He quickly dismissed it. He would rather deal with Juliet's calm responses to stressful situations then Evans's emotional rage.

Severus Snape woke up thinking about Samantha Clark. The Samantha Clark. The woman who created the cure for the hippogriff rash that plagued Europe everywhere the last decade. The woman who sent him a letter requesting him to join her and her group of Potioneers on a research journey for rare potion ingredients in Ghana. When he first finished school, he planned to take a similar occupation. Then, Lily told him her desire to marry him. He was a young man then and so worried about losing her to another that he agreed to marry straight away and start a family instead. Despite, Lily's insistence that she could wait, that she was just expressing a desire. He could not alleviate his worries that she would meet someone else. Now, he was not a fan of working at school. It was a chore dealing with many obnoxious students. Here was the chance he was waiting for. He could choose to finally take a suitable job.

Harry would most likely be considerate. Harry did not acquire his mother's stubbornness and would likely accent his choice. Harry always did deem his ideas the best and already remarked on his need for independence from him. But, Lily would likely insist coming with him. Distancing from the perfect job for a vibrant person like her.

The truth about miss chances is that they can be remedied from another chance. Sunday, March 22, 1998 was a day full of new, rectifying chances.

Harry Snape and Justin Potter woke up in their respective dormitories. Harry walked towards his father's office with the aim to talk to him about the stolen knife. Justin walked towards the Great Hall with the need to eat some breakfast. Harry bore a swollen knee from bumping into a corner of the dungeons the night before. Justin bore a stubbed toe from stepping on a rock. Both refused to allow a certain mystery to remain a mystery. And, Justin, well, needed to alleviate his growing terror.

Merope's cheerful spirit corrupted when she received a letter from her brother, Morfin. Immediately after, Morfin's black owl with silver eyes knocked on the Hospital Wing's window, Merope wished to ignore her brother's imposition. Merope opened the window. The owl dropped a letter on her shoulder, did a little bounce, and soon slipped down onto the ground.

After helping her brother become admitted to the insane ward of St. Mungos for sixty years after he was convicted for mutilating a muggle, Merope distanced herself for good from her family. She suspected he was thanking her with a demand for service.

While she read the note, she learned she was more than correct. The letter contained an air of arrogance that proved her brother could never be rehabilitated from bigotry.

_Dear Sister,_

_It came to my attention you haven't found a good pureblooded spouse yet. At your age, I am greatly disappointed. If father were still alive, he would certainly disown you. To ameliorate this grievance, I request you meet me at our ancestral home tomorrow evening for dinner at six. The dust is unsettling. Thus, I am looking forward to your cleaning. _

_Always Pure,_

_Morfin _

In the Quidditch Pitch of Godric's Hallow, James Potter enjoyed a game with his best friend Sirius Black and Sirius's wife Camilla. All three were in the same Quidditch Team at Hogwarts. They secured a tradition that on each of their birthday's they would play a Quidditch performance before their families and friends to decide the best position of the day: Beater, Keeper or Chaser. James's birthday was the coming Friday and they wanted to hone in their skills.

When Camilla effectively blocked another one of James' attempts to goal, Sirius laughed, "Cammie is still the best. No Chaser stands a chance against her. I'm glad you're on my team."

"Just you wait," James retorted. "I have an idea for the next game that guarantees I'll win."

"I'd like to see you try," remarked Camilla. She doubted James's capability to live to his threat. After all these years, she guessed James's incoming actions in a second flat. James still missed her minor imperfect signals. Like the time she moved her hand left before quickly flipping it right to catch the Quaffle by her fingertips.

Meanwhile, in their dorm, Lily surprised Severus with a revelation of her own. While Severus ate some biscuits with slabs of butter, Lily apparently entered with a pile of toast with jam. Lily walked with excitement and sat straight in a chair across from him.

"Sev," Lily started. "Where have you been? You missed all the excitement yesterday. Potter's lovechild appeared out of nowhere with some friends and a house-elf."

Severus banged his knife with a smidge of butter against his desk. "What?"

"I know," Lily continued. "Its truly shocking. Enough about Potters. I have some news for you."

Severus chomped his biscuit. It was absurd that Potter had to bring attention to his family in every way possible. When, could Potter's finally relinquish their starving grabs for attention?

Lily grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't think about them, Sev. They're not worth our time. Our future is. I'm thinking about leaving Hogwarts. About starting the first magical museum with Mary."

Bits of biscuit clogged in Severus's throat when he stopped swallowing in shock. Lily was searching for a new occupation too. What a relief. But. Why? She never said anything. And Mary Catemole, really, why work with the dimwitted girl.

Lily squeezed his hand again. Her beautiful eyes watched him, eager for a response.

"Mary, really," Severus answered.

"Don't you go making fun of her. She's a great person," Lily warned.

"I won't," Severus promised. "I'm just amazed because I'm thinking about leaving this job soon too."

Lily beamed. "How wonderful! Tell me everything."

And so he did before they locked themselves in their bedroom for a wonderful day together.

On Shell Cottage's porch, Harry Potter smelled the surrounding morning air, salty and sweet. The night before had been dramatic. But was as dramatic as the other points along the path of his life. What mystified Harry was the extent Fleur believe in them being from another world and how eager she was to help their quest to return home.

The Fleur of this world did actions drastically different from what he considered normal Fleur. She jumped at the chance to research with Hermione on ways home. The Fleur he knew would rather handle problems with her hands, not reading. The Fleur he knew accused him of cheating the time something strange happened to him. This Fleur believed their intrusion into her world as simply bad luck. Nothing malignant. And Harry did nothing to help Fleur like when Harry saved Gabrielle in the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" The friend of Fleur's arrived and sat on the chair next to Harry.

"Just things. The differences and all," Harry replied.

"Awe," the woman nodded. "Must be strange. I'm Danielle, by the way."

"Harry," Harry provided.

"Oh, I know a Harry. A few years younger than me in Hogwarts. Nice guy, though he does allow people to push him around too much. Me, I would never," Danielle revealed.

"Oh," Harry answered. "That's cool, maybe your talking about my alternate self." Strange to say words like alternate self. Like he had a clone. Oh, that would be nice. Nice to have someone to fill in for all the challenges he had to complete for his destiny.

"No," Danielle countered. "His hair is darker."

At that moment, an owl glided towards them, lightly placing its foot on Danielle's leg, letter out. After Danielle took it, the owl pecked softly on Harry's cheek as Danielle read the letter.

Danielle snorted after she was done, snarling, "Typical Potter. Always placing me in the wrong. "

Potter. This once friendly girl said Harry's last name like Snape. Like his name was sin. Harry hated it when Snape did it and hated it even more now. Too many critics always appeared, scorning his identity as if it was poison ruining their brains. "You really shouldn't say a last name like that. It makes it seem like your hating everyone they're related to."

Still looking at the letter, Danielle replied, "Well, you don't know the Potters. A bunch of conniving idiots. I went to the school with one of them and he ruined my reputation. I won't go into the details. I'm beyond that. The father just cheers him on. And the Potter I'm complaining about. Well, let me tell you, she never does her work. Always sitting around, gossiping, collecting galleons like they're marbles."

The negative words about his mother surprised Harry. No one ever disparaged her before. "You don't like Mrs. Potter? Lily Potter."

Danielle dropped the letter and turned towards Harry. "What? I'm talking about Juliet Potter." Then, she slapped her hand against her forehead. "Oh, different world, different marriages. A world without the power twits team must be wonderful."

"Its not," Harry snapped. First, she marked the name Potter. Now, she implied that a world without his father was ideal. Here she lived in a world of peace and spent her time, instead of cherishing her bloodless life, picking on people. "James Potter is dead. And the world is in war. You should be glad to live in this world."

Not waiting for her reply, Harry ran into the house, slamming the door behind him with a crack.

St. Mungos Hospital was Justin Potter's childhood playground. He spent too many afternoons playing with tea sets in the tearoom and many objects he was not suppose to touch. Most of the employees had stories about being pranked by him when they were trying to do their job. Marvin Clearwater still bore a clip of quill in his hair thanks to Justin's decision to stick Healer Mallory's cut cream on it. Darlene Parkinson jumped at the sight of his dirty brown hair. Darlene would never forget the time he dropped a bottle of Blood Replenishing potion mixed with other unnamed potions over her, causing her skin to boil and veins to burst.

Yes, Justin Potter was a very vicious child.

Most would be scared sneaking in a hospital, but not him. Not only was the hospital Justin's second home. It was also the place for rampant adventure. Plus, sneaking in it was way too easy. For once, his staggering legs were not an issue. He could just wave his falling downs off.

For once, he was above security. He could enter any room and touch anything thanks to the security being based on blood. Since his blood contained the blood related to his mother's, Justin was in the clear.

Justin smiled as he walked by employees, waving at the ones he liked and smiling creepily at the ones he scorned. They did not question his appearance either because they thought he was coming to see his mother or because they did not want to deal with a menace.

What Justin knew about rune identification numbers was that they were placed in a registry in a special filing room in every public organization in the magical room. The numbers were similar to something called social security numbers that Justin learned in his Muggle Studies class. The numbers, instead of being processed when a person was born, were inherited from blood and discovered by a small blood sample from each baby. The number emerged from a simple spell that enumerated the rune identification number. The other runes showing partnership or enemy came from when wizards did spells similar to the one Justin did the night before.

When Justin turned the corner near the registry room, he ran into Healer Mallory. Healer Mallory was a jovial man who adored Justin's mum since they were childhood friends. Once he noticed it was Justin, Healer Mallory slapped Justin lightly on the back. "Good to see you, little Potter."

"You too," Justin answered. "Just visiting mum."

"I see. That's good of you. She's had a pretty stressful night. No sleep. See, one of her underlings left her job with no notice at all. Distasteful ethic I say. I tried to convince your mother to fire Ms. Meyers, but she said, 'No way. She's the best I got.' Charming mother you have."

Justin beamed at the praise for his mum. She certainly was the best. While his dad was perfect for mischievous enterprises, his mother was the right outlet to work with and support his more scientific pursuits. "She sure is."

Healer Mallory left after a bear patronus came telling him some news about a patient.

Finally, Justin reached the room. Normally, Justin would do a quick presence spell, but he was satisfied with his position and believed that no one would bother his search.

This was the first time Justin ever entered this room by himself. Usually he entered with his mother when she wanted to share with him the interesting registry list of people. "Every muggle-born," his mum once shared. "Provides a bit of blood before they start Hogwarts or join a private homeschooling group so they can be added to the registry."

That was good because Justin dreamed last night about a scene from his childhood. Strange to think such a bad dream could help him.

_Terry and Justin laughed as they ran after Michael with their broomsticks outside at the Quidditch Pitch. They were about to tickle Michael in the spine with their brooms when a girl in their year interrupted them. _

_Her bushy brown hair fell down over her shoulders in uneven huffs. Her crooked teeth smudged against her lips. Her robes bore the Gryffindor badge. She looked at them with a frown. "What are you doing? Chasing your housemate. You really should leave him alone."_

"_Oh, mind your business," Justin snorted. "We're just fooling around. Go bother your friends." _

"_Oh, wait," Terry smirked. "Aren't you the Beaver? The Muggle-born girl who is a danger to us all."_

"_The Beaver," Justin laughed. "Now I remember. You're the one always telling teachers about our pranks. Causing us to get too many detentions. And the one who intrudes conversations with a passion."_

"_Her teeth are so big, that her bottom lip will eventually fall off," Michael added. "On that day she'll finally return to the family she belongs. All those beavers." _

"_Then we will finally be free from the Beaver," Justin concluded. "But first lets see how she survives as a human in the Forbidden Forest. Would be amusing. Expelliarmus." _

_Beaver's wand in his pocket, Justin jumped on his broom. Terry and Michael clasped their hands greedily together and then grabbed the arms of the girl, pulling her tightly in their grasps. _

_The three friends flew to the middle of the forest and Terry placed her on the ground. "Bye-bye," they cheered._

_Tears splattered down the girl's face while she promised, "Some day you three will regret bullying Hermione Granger." _

When Justin awoke that morning, much like Hermione's in Justin's dream, tears splattered down Justin's face. How could he have been so cruel, so unruly to someone who had not even bothered him with anything more than a few words?

Now he pressed his hand against the registry's crystal ball, stating, "Hermione Granger."

The ball sparkled bright red and hummed. Then, the following words emerged.

_Hermione Jean Granger _

_Status: Muggle-Born _

_Parents: Joseph and Michelle Granger _

_Location: Nice, France_

_Rune identification number: Fwooper, salamander aka. 46_

_Current School: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic _

_Former School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (only for two months of First Year) _

"Merlin," Justin exclaimed. "I knew her. She is the same girl."

Then realization struck him and, like the klutz he was, Justin banged into the registry, causing the crystal ball to fall and shatter. Large pieces of the ball clanged against the floor while an alarm rang.

_She's out for revenge, _Justin realized.

Even more worrisome, Justin was clueless about her next attack.

Before the alarm rang, Juliet Potter encountered an admirable morning. While Juliet was bothered that Danielle left without warning, she was relieved that Danielle at last obtained a replacement. Amber Scott was a sweet girl. Juliet enjoyed having breakfast with her. They mocked Bellatrix Lestrange's expressions and bonded over their passion for studying cures for troll warts.

After breakfast, Juliet sent a sweet letter to Danielle requesting a meeting.

It read:

_Hi Danielle,_

_I heard you had to leave before the end of your shift. I hope your friend is well. If you need any help, I would gladly assist. I am glad your acquired a stand-in. Still, I have to disapprove your action because the proper protocol would be to notify me. I know your shift is not till eight, but I hope to meet with you earlier. How does eleven this morning sound? If not, what time today would work? Please owl me back with your answer. _

_Best,_

_Healer Potter_

When Danielle entered her office, Juliet noticed Danielle bore an amazed glint in her eyes and a sheepish frown. Juliet recognized that glint from the many times her husband carried with him before he divulged a secret.

"Mrs. Potter," Danielle nodded.

"Hi, Danielle," Juliet replied and motioned to the chair on the other side of her desk. "Please, sit down."

After Danielle sat, Juliet asked, too curious to remain reticent, "Well, what's the secret? I can tell your bursting to reveal it."

"Oh, nothing," Danielle replied blankly. "Just some matter with friends."

"All right, enjoy your secret." Juliet decided to allow Danielle her fun. "So this meeting is about your disregard for protocol. I understand that you had an emergency and, while I am grateful you received a suitable appointment, you should have notified me before you left. I just want to make sure you understand."

"Don't worry, I do," Danielle insisted.

Juliet relaxed into her chair. "Good. So, would you like to hear about what happened to Healer Mallory yesterday?"

"Sure," Danielle answered.

While Juliet told the story, she noticed that Danielle began with wavering attention, but soon became captivated when she began the part where Healer Mallory discovered the necessary spell to unwind a patients hands from their back.

After Danielle left with a colloquial farewell, Juliet grinned when her friends Camilla and Sirius Black came in with her husband. The four discussed the plans for James's upcoming birthday party. James loved all the ideas Juliet and her friends created the night before.

"I always wanted a famous Quidditch player to come to one of my parties. Gwenog Jones is going to rock the pitch." James grinned.

"Nothing obscene, do you hear me," Juliet warned.

James went to sit onto of her and whispered to her ear, "Oh don't you worry, my Juliet, you're the only woman I dare to touch."

"I have a right to be scared," Juliet announced. "She's younger than me and much more remarkable."

"Don't kid yourself. You're completely special. My eyes will always burn while I look at yours. Unnatural for the deep blue sea, but you always were charmingly unnatural," murmured James, his murky smell clogging Juliet's nose as he kissed her lips.

The cozy moment dissipated with the ringing of the alarm.

Juliet ran, through the maze of halls, followed by the others to the location of the deafening sound. Left, right, left again, they ran to discover the source of the security breach.

The scene that awaited them shocked them all. Large pieces of a crystal ball trampled the floor. Justin lunged on the floor, his head clamping against the red carpet, shaking like a little kid in trouble. He ranted with little breaths, "The Beaver is going to tear me, kill me in pieces, cut my throat and laugh while I die. Why me? Why me?"

At the same time, Darlene Parkinson laughed, "What a foolish boy." Slapped him on the knee. "Why did you sneak into this room, you twerp?"

James yelled, "Justinian Tybalt Potter, what have you done?"

Juliet walked over to Justin and squatted on her knees whispering softly, "Justin, its all right. Everything will be all right." Truly, Juliet was scared. Her son never acted insane before. Accusations would stimulate more disorder. Times like these called for patience and empathy. Unfortunately, James and Darlene were eroding her efforts.

"Justinian, answer me," James demanded. Standing with his arms crossed.

"He broke the registry," Darlene accused. "He sneaked in to steal it."

James turned to Darlene, "And what about security? Did you decide to turn it off?"

Wanting to prevent a fight, Juliet interrupted, "The security is blood only. Justin could get in because he's related to me."

Sirius snorted. Camilla groaned. James bellowed, "What? You tell me this ward runs with the worst security system? What's wrong with St. Mungos?"

"We never had a problem like this before," Juliet retaliated. "But we will fix our security problem. Now Darlene, I will handle Justin's punishment to ensure this doesn't happen again. You can go back to working."

"You can't tell me what to do," Darlene retorted.

Juliet smiled. "Actually, I can. I'm on a hire level than you. You have to follow my orders."

Darlene warned, "Someday, you will get what you deserve, you hear me Potter? A nice inferi bath."

Juliet cringed from yet another unenforceable threat. Many years sped along with Juliet and Darlene working together and each year no threat came to fruition.

James remained indignant. "Explain yourself." He taped his feet. "Now. I'm waiting."

Finally, though still shaking wildly, Justin explained, "The people who appeared at school yesterday came for revenge. To punish me for something I did years ago."

"Oh," Juliet sighed. "You came to find out about the visitor that looked like a Potter."

"Yes," Justin replied, tears rolling down his cheeks and he pressed his body against Juliet, desperate for a hug. Juliet hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

James intruded, pulling them apart and looked at both Justin and Juliet's faces, ordering, "What person? What have none of you told me about?"

"Yeah," Sirius pestered. "I would like to know what happened myself."

"Oh," Camilla cried. "Don't go ganging up on them. This all happened yesterday."

"Yesterday," James and Sirius bellowed together.

"Yesterday," James repeated alone. "Huh, well Justin I need to talk to your mother. Sirius can you take Justin back to school, take his broom and tell the Headmistress that he is not allowed to fly for a month. We'll talk about what happened later." Then his voice turned comforting while stating, "Like mum said, everything will work out, I promise."

Sirius accepted James's request. Camilla pulled an arm around Justin's shoulder and Justin, Sirius and Camilla hurried out to the Floo Station.

Juliet recounted Lily Snape's visit and the story she learned yesterday afternoon from Headmistress McGonagall.

"And you never told me," James yelled. "Why do you never tell me anything? Here, Evans accuses me of infidelity and you let me walk around clueless."

Juliet personally found it appalling that James still called Lily Snape by her maiden name. But she disliked attacking people. She preferred to be peacemaker. That is the reason why she lied so much.

Every lie emerged small. She disliked jam. She said she did. Then, she denounced any reason to say contrary later because that would only encourage a ruckus. James woke her up with a plate filled with jam-covered toast. She thanked him and ate every disgusting bite. The truth is revealed and all she can do is apologize. Sirius offers her jam and she declines while describing its foul flavor. He tells James. The cycle occurred again and again. Over time, the lies become more and more disastrous.

In the present, James waited. Juliet apologized. James sat by her, clutching her hand and asked, "When will you start trusting me?" James watched her, unwavering. His face scrunched in pain. "When?"

"I do trust you," Juliet insisted, "I just didn't have time to tell you. This has nothing to do with my previous lying."

He walked to the door. His back faced her and James sighed, "I don't believe you. You lost too many chances."

**AN**- Thanks for reading and for your wonderful reviews. I worked on less exaggerating and repeating of the same things in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you want, please check out my newest story, _Stagging Heart_. Some information: A fanfic that explores sexuality and bigotry. Written in first person and includes a body switch.


End file.
